


Dial Up

by Cinnaguchi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Phone Calls & Telephones, kind of, ray route spoilers up to day 9, this is literally all dialogue I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnaguchi/pseuds/Cinnaguchi
Summary: "Let me ask you one more thing. If... If you could get out of here without any danger, who would you go with?""I'd take you, Saeran."(a phone call between Saeran and MC on day 9 of Ray's route)





	Dial Up

**Author's Note:**

> !!CONTAINS RAY ROUTE SPOILERS UP TO DAY 9!!
> 
> (italics is Saeran and regular text is MC)
> 
> Okay wow this is my first work ever and it was written in one sitting at 4:30 am, so I don't know how good this is. This was inspired by one of Saeran's phone calls on day 9 after he's not so angry and unstable and kind of goes into hiding. I took his first two quotes directly from that phone call, so I don't take credit for that. Everything else is mine. Hope you enjoy!

**\--Caller ID: Saeran--  
\--(Pick up)--**

_"It's me. I called to ask you something. They say the weaker ones tend to dream absurd dreams. Like evading reality as reality is close to hell. So I thought you would have dreamt of something like that at least once. If... it was possible to leave this place... Will you leave?"_

"Of course I would."

_"Let me ask you one more thing. If... If you could get out of here without any danger, who would you go with?"_

"I'd take you, Saeran."

_"Me? After everything I've done to you? I thought you would've wanted your precious Ray instead."_

"Does it really matter? If I take Ray, you'd have to come with anyways."

_"I know, but—"_

"Saeran. I want to take both you and Ray. I don't care about what you've put me through or who can make me happier. You both deserve to be saved."

_"You really believe that?"_

"I do."

_"You know this was just a hypothetical question, right?"_

"Is it really, Saeran? Can you honestly say that you don't mean it?"

_"...No."_

"Why don't we then? Leave, I mean. We could make it. With your skills and V's help—"

_"I want nothing to do with that man."_

"I know you don't, Saeran. But he's our best bet at getting out of here."

_"Ugh, still... You know, I've never had the chance to experience the real world on my own. I've been isolated and beaten and used since the day I was born. How do I know it won't be any different if we leave? How do I know I won't be one of the weak ones again? At least here I can be strong if I lash out enough and please the Savior."_

"Saeran, you'll drown if you stay here. Both you and Ray. I think you know that already. And you said it yourself, you've been used since day one. What makes you think the Savi—Rika is treating you any differently?"

_"..."_

"Think about it. She's given you a place to stay and a seat of power, sure, but how much pain have you had to suffer by her hand since you've stayed here? The elixirs? The cleansings? Telling Ray that he wasn't good enough, wasn't useful enough, didn't work hard enough? I'm sorry to say it so bluntly, but she only cares about you because you're a talented hacker and she managed to twist your relationships with V and Seven into some misunderstood desire for revenge."

_"I don't... The Savior..."_

"I know you've been loyal to her for so long, Saeran, but maybe it's time to let go. Maybe it's time to do something for yourself for a change."

_"You sound a lot like my brother did when we were younger, right before he left me in his dust without looking back once. He promised me that we'd run away together. He ended up escaping by himself. I was stuck with my devil of a mother while he found his own freedom without me to hold him back. How do I know you won't become like him and abandon me once we're out of here? It would be too easy to disappear. Leave me behind. So many people have done it before, who's to say you won't do the same?"_

"Honestly, I can't really give you anything more than my word. For what it's worth, I've stayed with you this far, even after everything, right?"

_"The Savior was the only person who didn't abandon me or try to dispose of me like a bug. V and my selfish brother betrayed me."_

"I know that's what she told you, but V and your brother didn't actually want to leave you. They just did what they thought would help you and they didn't expect Rika to sweep you away in the process. They love you, Saeran. They want to come back to you. Their intentions were never to abandon you."

_"How the hell would you know? You weren't there when it happened. How do you even know you can trust what they say?"_

"How do we know for sure we can trust anybody? Sometimes you don't have much of a choice if you want to survive. I may not have known V and Seven for long, but I can tell they're good people with good intentions. That doesn't mean that they always know what's best, but their hearts are in the right place, and if they see that they've caused a problem, they'll do their damnedest to fix it."

_"You seem to know them awfully well after chatting with them for a week."_

"I trusted you enough to come here after talking with you on the phone for ten minutes, and here we are."

_"Heh. Yeah, maybe not the smartest move on your part."_

"If I could go back in time, would you want me to change my mind?"

_"No. Definitely not."_

"That's what I thought."

_"Actually, though? Ray was under orders to stalk you and bring you here by force if you didn't cooperate. You would've ended up here either way."_

"Honestly, that's not the weirdest thing I've heard this week. Ugh, that in itself is a little concerning."

_"Yeah, I bet. Well, Ray and I are glad that he didn't have to do that. I'm not sure how Marshmallow Boy could've handled that in the first place. I guess it might've been easier for him since he wouldn't have grown so attached to you yet."_

"Aw, 'Marshmallow Boy'? Come on, give him a little more credit."

_"That's what he is, though! He's just a big softie! In any case, it's better than calling him an airhead."_

"I suppose so. But I'll have you know, I actually quite like softies."

_"...Yeah. I know."_

"Hey. I like you too, Saeran. Not just Ray. Don't forget that."

_"Heh. Alright. God knows why, after everything I've done to you."_

"You're different now. You've changed. You're not the same person who locked me up and called me worthless-"

_"Yeah, thanks for the reminder, by the way."_

"Sorry. My point is, once you threw up the elixir, you changed. You were only violent because of the drug. That wasn't the real you. Now you're a lot more honest, both with me and yourself. Even though you said the only emotions you have the capacity for are anger and hatred, you know what? I truly believe you can grow. You have a lot of promise in you, Saeran. You don't have to be angry forever. Maybe you and Ray can learn a thing or two from each other, maybe even become one."

_"Become... One...? With Ray...?"_

"I don't know. I'm not really sure how that works, having two personas in one body. It was just an idea."

_"No, I'll... I'll think about it. Ray will too."_

"Oh. That's great, actually. Thanks. Oh yeah, I probably should've asked this earlier, but are you safe? What if someone hears you on the phone?"

_"I think I'll be okay for a little while. I hacked the security cameras so they play on a loop. The video stream from your room is just showing you sleeping right now, so the other Believers can't see that you're talking to anybody."_

"Awesome! But when did you have the time to do that? You aren't in your office right now, are you?"

_"No, I just did it through my phone. I can't risk going to my office right now, too many people. The Savior probably set extra guards there anyway in case I do try to come back."_

"Wow, you did all that through your phone? I'm impressed."

_"Haha, don't be. Cameras aren't very complicated, really. It's people that are frustrating. There's no rules or codes or manuals. They're so... Unpredictable."_

"Oh yeah, I know all too well what you mean."

_"Don't I know it. Speaking of people being frustrating, I think I'm picking up a couple of Believers getting a little closer to my location than I'd like. I think I have to hang up so I can move."_

"Alright. Stay safe, Saeran."

_"I'll try. And one last thing?"_

"What is it?"

_"Underneath all that anger and everything, I actually do care about you."_

"Yeah? I care about you and Ray too. More than you could know. Now get going, so you don't get caught."

_"Will do. And don't you dare forget about us getting out of here."_

"I wouldn't dream of it."

_"Just making sure. I'll come see you later."_

"I'll look forward to it. Good luck, Saeran."

_"Thanks, I'll need it. Be safe. I'm hanging up now."_

**\--Call disconnected--**


End file.
